Screaming Infidelities?
by Doggyrooroo
Summary: Back story to Sam; based on her monologue. Sam is with Mike but joining the army, meeting Jen. Her life's about to change and she doesn't know why.
1. Chapter 1

'Morning babes.' Mike placed his arm around my shoulder before placing a delicate kiss on my lips. 'Morning Mike.' I smiled back. This was our morning routine and this was my life. I was a 16 year old girl called Samantha or as I preferred and got everyone to call me; Sam. I had short chestnut hair that ebbed at my jawline. I had a pale complexion, not really a looker but unlike a lot of the other girls from where I come from, I didn't really care about that. I was more of a tomboy, didn't really know the first thing about makeup, dresses, handbags. I mean the last time I wore a dress I must have been 12 and there is this embarrassing picture of me in the hallway. Honest to god it embarrasses me every time anyone comes in the house and spots it. My mum always goes '_Sam you'd be such a pretty young woman if you dressed accordingly.' _And when she see's other girls my age '_Oh Samantha, isn't that dress beautiful, it would really suit you.' _Yeah that wasn't me and it wasn't my style. I was the sporty one, would get stuck in with the guys playing a quick game of footie round the block or running another thing I really enjoyed. Sometimes I'd run with Mike; when he wasn't busy or making excuses not to. He had short ebony hair which he gelled. He was quite popular at school and tons of the girls fancied him. I think many of them wondered why someone like him would go out with someone like me; including my own mother. He was a good boyfriend though, really nice bloke and we got along, not quite like a house on fire, but he was a great mate.

'What you up to tonight?' 'Nothing I guess why?' I questioned pinching the bridge of my nose. 'I got something special planned.' He whispered in my ear, before tucking a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. 'Sounds great.' I smiled back. 'Cool, pick you up at seven?' 'Yeah sure.' I kissed his cheek before making my way into school; being in the last year I had nearly finished my final exams and everyone was talking about their future and what they were planning on doing next year. I still had no clue like a lot of other things in life. 'And babes.' He shouted. I turned to face him. 'You'll be able to stay the night, considering it's a Friday and all. I cleared it with your mum.' My mum loved Mike to pieces, which made it easier to do things and go out because she pandered to him. 'Alright, look forward to it.' I grimaced, although Mike was my boyfriend, I really had wanted to go home; I had been planning a run, guess that was now cancelled. Stop moping I thought at least Mike cares about me. But back then I would have never really seen this as a sign.


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later; nothing had really changed. Yeah sure I was older, I didn't look that different, I still had the same boyfriend. Me and Mike were going strong. I think even my mother was surprised that we'd managed to stay together, but we got along and were good mates, I think that's what has made us so strong. I woke up in the same bedroom with the same bed, same lightly painted walls in a fine shade of light blue. I had stayed on for 6th form, but I still didn't know what to do with my future, but I had found something I was considering pursuing. I was a good student with actually alright grades. Maybe because I'd spent the last two years of my life studying, completing assignments instead of partying like most other girls my age. A text from Mike pulled my attention away from my English book. _Sam, got something special for tonight, Mike x._It was a Saturday so it meant I was free to go, no matter how much of this essay on Shakespeare's Macbeth being compared to the monologues from Robert Browning I had left to complete. Mike wouldn't understand, he was all sport. He didn't spend half as much time completing work, more like dossing off and seeing how much attention he can get off girls. I loved him, but I wasn't sure if it was one of those forever type things. I mean how on earth was he still interested in me?

I stood in front of the mirror quickly brushing my hair and touching up the slight natural makeup look I had gone for. I didn't know the first thing about it, but my friend Lauren had really helped me. I only really wore it on special occasions and in front of Mike. I wore some basic denim jeans and a blue shirt which apparently complimented my eyes according to my mother. I think she wished I could wear a dress or something, but that wasn't likely to happen. I could hear my mother rattling away downstairs after letting Mike in, having a good old gossip as per usual. 'Hello Mike dear, sorry Samantha isn't ready. She does take an awful long time to get ready and I hope she won't keep you waiting much longer.' 'No it's fine honest.' 'Are you sure? Can I get you anything to drink? Eat? SAMANTHA HURRY UP!' She bellowed up the stairs. I sighed, swinging my messenger bag around my shoulder and grabbing my light jacket. 'Heya Sam.' Mike smiled before kissing my cheek softly. I mean it was a good kiss but it's not like he made my earth move, he was decent but I guess being so young and in love, I wasn't quite sure if this was for real. 'Let's get going yeah. I'll take good care of her Mrs Murray.' He called grasping my hand and taking me out the door swiftly. 'You can call me Caroline.'

After a dinner of pasta and a glass of red, food and drink of the gods as Mike swore by, he took me to this field where you could see all the stars shining in the deep scarlet sky. 'It's an awesome view here.' I smiled. Mike got down on one knee and took me by the hand. 'This isn't the only reason I brought you here; Samantha Murray, will you do me the honour of becoming more than my girlfriend, my wife?' I froze stunned. 'Mike.' 'Sam, I love you.' I pulled him into an embrace 'Mike of course I will.' He snogged my passionately under the moonlight. I kissed him back with less passion and more emotion. 'Mike there's something I have to say though. I hope it won't change anything.' 'What is it Sam?' he looked worried, like a deer caught in the headlights. 'I have enlisted in the army. 'I watched as his jaw literally dropped open.


	3. Chapter 3

'You've enlisted in the army?!' Mike questioned raising his voice slightly. 'Um…yeah.' I muttered back not knowing what to do or say anymore. I couldn't look him in the eye, worried for what he might say. Mike sighed slightly 'Come here Sam.' He raised his arms beckoning me over for a hug. Breathing in my scent he replied 'I'm proud of you babes, I mean you gotta do what's right for you, we're engaged now anyway so we're always together.' 'Thanks Mike.' I smiled up at him. 'It's just.' He interjected. 'You haven't told your mum yet.' 'You know me too well.' I admit and he nudges me in the ribs playfully. 'Come on I'll be there and your dad will be proud at least.' 'Yeah thanks.' I say truthfully, he was always looking after me; it was time to look after myself.

I perched on the edge of the sofa, the way I did when I was bored or about to admit to something nervously. Mike sat next to me comfortably obviously sensing that I was nervous so he placed his hand on top of mine. It stopped me digging my nails into my thigh for a minute anyway. I shuffled my feet again as my mum entered the room with my dad. 'You alright Samantha, you only do that when you have something to say?' Me and my dad were close and he knew me a lot better than my mother. 'Samantha no need to sit like that.' My mum retorted. 'Sorry mum.' I sat upright leaning into Mike slightly for comfort. 'Dad, Mum erm I um don't know how to say this exactly.' I said just above a whisper mumbling slightly wringing my hands. 'Samantha you're not pregnant are you?' My mum accused staring at me under those sharp piercing eyes, looking me up and down especially at my stomach. 'Shit no! Nothing like that, why suggest such a thing.' I laughed slightly, me and Mike were always so careful, especially our first time which wasn't actually that long ago. 'You'll do better to watch your language Mrs.' My mum replied scornfully. 'What Sam has to say is that I have asked for her hand in marriage.' Mike proudly stated lifting my hand up to show a small diamond ring. 'Congratulations, I mean I never thought someone would ask.' My mum actually smiled for once. 'Samantha I'm happy you've found someone who'll make you happy.' My dad embraced me. 'Mike you take care of my little girl.' He said winking at me and nodding at Mike. 'There's something else though.' I admitted sorry to spoil the moment. 'I've enlisted in the army and I'm leaving Monday.'


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came around so quickly and before I knew it, I was about to board the coach taking me along with others out to the army base. The sky was a dark grey and it looked as if it was going to rain. I guess the weather just added to the mood. There were mothers crying as their sons, daughters were leaving, lovers, siblings, grandparents, young children. We were all going to be stationed in different areas; some it would be like a death sentence they knew they weren't going to return. My mother stood stone faced next to my father who was proud and Mike. 'Sam, I'm going to miss you, go out there and knock em' dead!' Mike held me against his chest, he was sad that I was going but pleased I was doing something like this that would help people I guess. Knock em' dead though seemed a bit insensitive for me to laugh; sometimes I would if I was nervous. 'Mum…' I looked at her; she nodded giving her approval for me to leave. Physical closeness wasn't exactly her thing and being upset made her scared to say she loved me now. 'She's going to be alright Caroline.' My father reassured my mother dropping his hand from her to snuggle me close. 'Our little girl has grown up.' 'I love you dad.' 'Samantha, I love you too.'

Sitting on the coach I smiled out the window; for me the world was a treasure chest overflowing with opportunities out there for me to take and the army was just a small one. Going out there was a great way for me to experience life from a different viewpoint and I was determined to love it. 'She's going to be alright Caroline, remember good things happen to good people, our girl is a good person.' My mother had dissolved to tears now and I couldn't bear to look back at her, see her in pain as the coach pulled out of the gravel car park. I had to look forward, look to tomorrow, live in the present. Carpe diem and all that. I had no idea of what could happen but in a way I guess it was good.

Arriving at the camp was scary at first, my stomach was somersaulting, I had to make a good first impression. Although I was young I wanted to be taken seriously, I could do anything just as good as all the guys. We stood in a queue checking in before being handed our uniforms, basic greeny camo colour with a black hat. 'Murray, this way!' a big guy shouted trying to pick me out of the crowd. I was going to be partnered with someone of a similar age who could show me the ropes of the types of missions I'd be taking part in. 'You'll be partnered with Jen.' He saluted at another woman in combats. She looked of similar age to me; she had soft brown spikey hair and a lovely complexion. No thoughts of Mike entered my head.

We went out on our first task and it's scary when you're dealing with real life criminals. These tasks are real life with no room for error, make some mistakes and you could end up paying with your life. I wanted to prove that I was grown up and serious. It seemed like Jen knew exactly how I was feeling; it wouldn't have been that long ago that she had her first mission and now she had to look after me. She stopped what she was doing setting up the hidden guns. 'Well this isn't scary at all is it Murray? I'm glad I wore my nappy!' The smirk was wiped off my face. 'Seriously Jen we could die though…..' I whimpered. She must of thought I was a right old chicken but I wanted to make it home to my parents, and Mike. 'Nah' you'll be fine. I don't know about you but I want to die in erm about 10 years being hit by a mobility scooter. They'll laugh at my funeral, dear old Jen died from being hit by a granny tragically. I survive the army but can't make it down the street. I also want someone to dress up as the grim reaper and to just stand there for kicks.' I burst out laughing, the tension had lifted. To be honest I guess the going on muttering was her way of coping. But, why did I even care?


	5. Chapter 5

I was getting my bag out of the locker room when I heard a voice. 'Hey Murray, tough mission today, you did well for a newbie, fancy a drink?' I turned around to come face to face with Jen. 'What with me?' I asked confused slightly, why would she bother to talk to me more than she needed too. 'I am talking to you aren't I unless we've made you mad after what would that be…one day.' She did this one sided smirk letting some perfectly straight white pearly teeth show….I blushed slightly. 'Yeah sure, gotta thank someone for keeping me safe today!' I joked. 'Alright, I'll show you the usual place where the lads hang out, the local.'

'Guessing you haven't been around here long?' she asked trying to make polite conversation. 'No only just moved up for work, boarding here.' 'Yeah me too, my girlfriend Lisa hates it but works got to be done hasn't it!' Girlfriend, Jen was gay. I didn't know what to say right now but I guess her being gay, she was pretty gorgeous for a girl I had to admit, made me feel a little less stupid for thinking about her in that way. 'Lisa, how have you been together?' I sipped my beer out the bottle concentrating on trying not to spill it down my shirt by thinking too much on what to say next. 'Um about a year now. Enough about me, you got anyone important in your life?' 'No….I mean yes…I mean a….Mike….a boyfriend….fiancé called…urm..yeah Mike.' I stuttered embarrassed. 'And your fiancé how long have you been engaged?' 'We've only just got engaged, he proposed when I entered myself for this.' 'And you said yes.' 'Yeah, I mean my parents really like Mike so….when I came here seemed like the right thing to do.' She nodded; I could tell by the look she gave me after that she was thinking about what else could possibly be going on…..maybe she thought I was gay. I'm not gay…I'm 100% straight. What's she thinking? God. I stared into her eyes furrowing my eyebrows in focus. 'You ok?' she asked gently not wanting to press me too much for an answer. 'Yeah think I'm just tired is all.' I covered my mouth slightly rubbing my eye to make it look more believable. 'We can have a drink another time if you want to go. Honestly it gets tiring the first few weeks, you'll get used to it for a while, same as the long distance thing, if you ever want to talk.' She smiled softly. My heart ached slightly. I was probably missing Mike. 'Yeah, erm thanks I'm going to go get some rest, probably call Mike he'd like to know how I'm getting on.' 'Alright, see you tomorrow, sleep well.' 'Yeah you too.' I panicked. I pushed in my chair leaving her there drink in hand, my half empty bottle on the table. I fled. I shut my door leaving against it heavily taking in deep breathes.


End file.
